


Remembering Rialto - Art Post

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another birthday gift for our one and only <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan"><b>elrhiarhodan</b></a> \o/ I have been working on it for quite some time together with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299"><b>theatregirl7299</b></a> - these pics are illustrations for her beautiful story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3732751">Remembering Rialto</a>♥ Yay \o/</p><p>Once again, happy birthday \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remembering Rialto - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts), [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Another birthday gift for our one and only [**elrhiarhodan**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan) \o/ I have been working on it for quite some time together with [**theatregirl7299**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299) \- these pics are illustrations for her beautiful story [Remembering Rialto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3732751)♥ Yay \o/
> 
> Once again, happy birthday \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/27phfx4v3xptqow/rr-cover.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/36kxkboe3jqzfad/rr1.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bclzbv13sifo7b3/rr2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
